Somethings never change
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Saya is sleepless, even with her beloved playing his cello on the roof of the apartment. When she goes to give him his jacket so he doesn't freeze to death. She finds herself and Hagi in a familiar poistion, and going through flashbacks. SayaXHagi


**A/n: I was re-watching a videotape of my friends and I roleplaying at a Anime Con. last summer and got this idea. I don't own Blood plus.**

* * *

Saya sighed tossing in her bed for the eighth time that night, she sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked over at her flashing red digital clock.'It's only eleven?'Saya groaned and flopped back on to her bed, and closed her eyes. She could hear Hagi's cello playing coming from the roof, she smiled. For the last couple of weeks, she has had trouble falling and asleep. And Hagi had been playing to make her sleep. But tonight, it was IMPOSSIBLE for her to sleep. Saya rolled on to her side and opened her eyes, she frowned.

Hagi's jacket was neatly folded on top of her dresser, Saya got up and took the jacket into her hands, she ran her hand over the material in thought.'It must be freezing outside, and adding the wind. Hagi must be a pop sickle by now. But he's a chevalier, so he'll be okay...But...'

"Chevalier or not, he should wear his jacket when he goes outside."Saya deiced firmly, she started to walk to her door, but did a double take as she passed her full length mirror.'Maybe I shouldn't go out in my PJ's.' Saya noted looking down at her soft purple tank top and white short-shorts, she looked at Hagi's jacket,'If he won't wear it, I will.'She slipped on her chevalier's jacket and her purple slippers, and continued on her quest to keep Hagi from freezing to death.

Saya found Hagi seated on a wooden box in the center of the asfault roof, she couldn't help but sigh as she watched him play. He looked beautiful, wind blowing his hair, bathed in the moonlight, his shirt and skin seemed to glow, his playing just seemed to tie into the scene and make it almost seem like a scene from a romantic vampire book or movie or even play. She sighed again and hugged her arms pressing her face against her shoulder briefly, smelling Hagi's scent on his jacket, before moving to stand behind Hagi. Listening to his playing. Hagi stopped playing and opened his eyes finally.

"Is there something wrong, Saya?"His voice broke to serenity of the night, Saya shook her head as if he was acctualy looking at her.

"No, I just...I just wanted to give you, your jacket." Hagi stood up and turned around in time to watch Saya start tugging his jacket off her shoulders, he placed his hands on hers, indicating he wanted her to stop. Saya looked up at him in question,then she watched as he fixed the jacket around her properly again. When he was done, he let his hands rest gently on her shoulders.

"It's cold, keep it."Hagi told her, Saya smiled at him in thanks. Hagi's hands slowly fell to his sides, then he slowly raised his right to hold her left.

Silence filled the air as the oh-too-short moments passed, they just stood there. Red and blue lost in each other. Hands clasped together. Saya turned her head away with a tint of pink across her cheeks, it wasn't long before she felt Hagi brush her hair behind her ear and turn her face towards his. His face had a look, a look that she hadn't seen since they were growing up in the Zoo. She missed that look. She remembered, she loved it. Because, it was a look of admiration and affection. Every time Hagi looked at her like that. She knew what Hagi was going to try to do, and she wasn't about to stop him.

Hagi lifted her chin and lent down to kiss her, it was like slow motion for Saya. Most likely because that every time he tried to kiss her in the past, something almost always interrupted them. Like when they were ten,

_She and Hagi laughed and shouted happily as they chased and played together in the small stream that ran through the Zoo. After hours and hours of playing, they finally rested beside the bank of the stream. They were trying to see who could skip a rock the farthest._

_"I bet you I can make it skip...Hm...Four times! And if I can...I can, I can cut your ponytail off!"Saya shouted tossing her stone up and down in her hand. Hagi scoffed,_

_"And if you can't? What can I do get?"_

_"Um, I don't know. What do you want, Hagi?"Saya asked shrugging, Hagi thought for a moment. Then he smiled cheekily,_

_"I get to kiss you, and you can't run away."Saya turned red, and nodded before she took a stance and with a flick of her wrist, she threw the rock. Once, twice, three times, SPLASH! The stone sank to the bottom of the stream. Now beat red, Saya turned around to see right beind her, Hagi with 'the look' on his face._

_"O-okay Hagi...You win..."Hagi smiled and and stood on his toes, back then he was shorter then her. Closer and closer their lips came, just as they were about to come in contact..._

_"HAGI! SAYA! Where are you two?"Joel called._

Or there was always the barn incident when they were thirteen,

_They were hiding from the rain in the old barn in the Zoo. Their clothes were soaking wet so they took them off to dry, leaving only their underclothes on. They sat on a heap of hay and remained silent for a moment. The nervous silence was getting on Saya's nerves. _

_Not being able to stand the silence, Saya started a conversation. It hadn't even passed two minutes when she started teasing Hagi. Hagi couldn't believe how childish she could act sometimes. Hagi was about to be thirteen next month, even though he was three months younger. But he still was the adult between himself and his friend. _

_''Maybe it's because your so selfish Saya,'' he laid on his back and watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. He waited for a reply, but he never got one. Instead, Saya took two handfuls of hay and threw it into his face. Hagi tried to take the straws from his eyes, nose, and mouth but it was hard to do._

_''Why did you do that for?!,'' asked Hagi glaring at Saya._

_''That's for saying such a mean thing to me,'' said Saya with a gigantic grin on her face. She sighed, rested one hand on his shoulder to balance herself, leaned forward, and started to help him brush the straw off his face with her free hand. _

_When they had removed every bit of straw from his face, Saya and Hagi stared at one another. Saya's breath caught briefly when Hagi placed his hand on her cheek, and she practicly stopped breathing as he brought her face closer to meet his half way. He was wearing 'the look'. They closed their eyes, but at the last possible second, Hagi opened his eyes. He pulled back, blush on his face._

_"Um, it stopped raining. We should go back."_

And of course there was the last time they had tried and actually succeeded, they were seventeen and it was the night of the Christmas party thrown every year,

_The ballroom was filled with many of Joel and Amshel's friends and distant family members, the older and young adults were engaging in conversation and dancing. While the teenagers tried to entertain themselves by shameless vulgar talk and flirting. Saya watched girls crowd around Hagi, he didn't seem to care, and neither did she for that matter. Saya now had 'the look', and Hagi just sent her a quick wink, pointed up to the ceiling, saying 'her room', and then he held up his hand,'five minutes'. Saya nodded and went to head him off before he could move._

_After escaping the flirtatious girls, Hagi found Saya waiting for him, as soon as he closed the door behind him. Saya was sitting up in her bed reading a book, she looked up at him and smiled,'look' still on her face._

_"Finally, what took so long?"Hagi crossed the room and sat at the end of her bed._

_"Sorry, that girl Rosa is very persistent. She literally latched herself to my side and left me drag her half way up the stairs. Until I said I'd meet her in the gardens tonight."Saya laughed, put the book down, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Hagi smiled and leaned his head back on her shoulder, getting deeper nto the embrace. Saya stroked his hair and kissed his forehead,_

_"Your not going to though, are you?"Saya asked, well was more of a statement then a question. Hagi nodded, bringing her lips to his as he leaned in. After seven years their lips met, and they shared a kiss that sent sparks flying through their bodies. But once again they were interrupted,_

_"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"_

_"Damn it, Rosa..."_

Now nothing could stop her and Hagi this time, finally their lips touched. Their kiss was soft, but then it became more intense, Saya grabbed the back of Hagi's neck, bringing him closer, and Hagi's arms wrapped themselves around her small waist. It was a moment they had long for since they had left the Zoo. It all seemed too perfect, it WAS all too perfect.

"AAAAHHHH!!"Saya and Hagi broke apart, they ran to the side of the roof, a Chiropteran below in the middle of the road attacking the people on the street. Saya smiled at Hagi and grabbed his hand.

"Somethings never change, do they?"

"I guess not."Hagi replied putting his arm around her waist and bounding off the roof top to the street below.

**A/n: Don't ya'll feel sorry for them? Never getting a break? Oh well, atleast they got their kiss :). No flames please.**


End file.
